


Untitled Goose Poem

by CleverCatchphrase



Category: Untitled Goose Game
Genre: Lolcat and doge grammar, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCatchphrase/pseuds/CleverCatchphrase
Summary: A poem written from the perspective of chaotic evil waterfowl doing "nice" things for people





	Untitled Goose Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough, I am NOT the first person to write something for this game, according to ao3's tags.

I am goose,  
With feathers white.  
I can flap wings,  
And honk and bite.

Folk don’t like  
When I around.  
Think goose bring trouble  
To their town.

But goose is good!  
Goose help wash clothes!  
Goose buy the groceries!  
Goose prune the rose!

Goose water plants,  
Goose play with boy,  
Goose set the table,  
Goose brings joy!

No reward,  
I need from you.  
Good deeds are  
What good geese do.

But if you must,  
There is _one_ thing…  
In small tower,  
The bell that rings.

What? Won’t give?  
Fine, I just take.  
Goose earned it,  
For goose’s sake.

Hey! Drop the bell!  
Unhand the goose!  
Give back! Is mine!  
I knocked it loose!

Run from grabbing  
Hands, and feet,  
Through the garden,  
Across the street.

Home at last.  
Am safe and sound.  
Bell joins others  
On the ground.

Take a _gander_  
At my prize.  
My bell collection  
Grows in size.

And now I hide.  
Let town forget.  
This has been  
My best heist yet.

And silly humans  
Never learn.  
They rebuild tower,  
And goose return.

**Author's Note:**

> I am goose  
With feathers white  
Thanks for reading  
And goodnight~


End file.
